Golf club heads come in many different forms and makes, such as wood- or metal-type, iron-type (including wedge-type club heads), utility- or specialty-type, and putter-type. Each of these styles has a prescribed function and make-up.
Iron-type and utility-type golf club heads generally include a front or striking face, a top line, and a sole. The front face interfaces with and strikes the golf ball. A plurality of grooves, sometimes referred to as “score lines,” is provided on the face to assist in imparting spin to the ball. The top line is generally configured to have a particular look to the golfer and to provide structural rigidity for the striking face. A portion of the face may have an area with a different type of surface treatment that extends fractionally beyond the score line extents. Some club heads have the surface treatment wrap onto the top line. The sole of the golf club is particularly important to the golf shot because it contacts and interacts with the ground during the swing.
In conventional sets of iron-type golf clubs, each club includes a shaft with a club head attached to one end and a grip attached to the other end. The club head includes a face for striking a golf ball. The angle between the face and a vertical plane is called the loft angle.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) publishes and maintains the Rules of Golf, which govern golf in the United States. Appendix II to the USGA Rules provides several limitations for golf clubs. For example, the width of a groove cannot exceed 0.035 inch, the depth of a groove cannot exceed 0.020 inch, and the surface roughness within the area where impact is intended must not exceed that of decorative sand-blasting or of fine milling. The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrews, which is the governing authority for the rules of golf outside of the United States, provides similar limitations to golf club design.
A set of golf clubs generally includes irons that are designated number 2 through number 9, and a pitching wedge. Other wedges, such as a lob wedge, a gap wedge, and a sand wedge, may be optionally included with the set. Utility irons, also known as hybrid clubs, may optionally replace one or more of the long irons, such as a 2-iron or 3-iron. Each iron has a shaft length that usually decreases through the set as the loft for each club head increases from the long irons to the short irons. The length of the shaft, along with the club head loft, moment of inertia, and center of gravity location, impart various performance characteristics to the ball's launch conditions upon impact and determine the distance the ball will travel. Flight distance generally increases with a decrease in loft angle. However, difficulty of use also increases with a decrease in loft angle.
Golf clubs are typically fabricated having standard values for lie angle, loft angle, face offset, etc. Individual golfers, however, typically require clubs having different dimensions than the standard values. To customize these clubs, the hosel portion, which is a socket in the club head into which the shaft is inserted, is typically bent to change the standard dimensions of the club head. This need for club manipulation requires that the club head be formed of a relatively soft, malleable material.
The club head face, which strikes the golf ball during use, typically has grooves formed therein. These grooves grip the golf ball and impart spin thereto. This spinning enhances the aerodynamic effect of the golf ball dimples, and allows a skilled golfer to control the flight profile of the ball while airborne and the behavior of the ball after landing. Normally through regular use, the golf club face, including the grooves, experiences significant wear. This wearing away, or erosion, of the club head face is exaggerated and promoted by the soft material required for club head customization, and results in the groove volume decreasing and the groove edges becoming rounded. Since groove design is critical for ensuring that proper spin is applied to the golf ball, changes in groove geometry result in degraded performance.
Past attempts to increase the imparted ball spin or to improve face wear have included adding a coating to the club face. These coatings preserve surface roughness as they wear away. However, the coatings do not reduce the material wear from the face surface. Some tend to wear away relatively quickly through normal use, leaving the club head material exposed. Once exposed, the club head face material wears away and performance is compromised. Other attempts to reduce wear have included forming the entire club head of a wear-resistant material, such as chrome plating. While these clubs are batter at resisting face wear, they have the undesirable effect of effectively preventing club customization, since wear-resistant materials tend to have very low ductility and malleability.